Daftar Kematian
by Murasaki Dokugi
Summary: Dia dan istrinya tidak menyangka bahwa mereka telah dikirimi sebuah peringatan. (Interquel antara fanfic BoBoiBoy and Friends: A Memory that Forgotten dan serial fanfic Mawar Liar)


**DAFTAR KEMATIAN**

**(_Sebuah Interkuel antara fanfic BoBoiBoy and Friends: A Memory that Forgotten dan fanfic Mawar Liar)_**

**_Oleh: Murasaki Dokugi_**

**_BoBoiBoy milik Monsta_**

* * *

Wanita berhijab itu baru saja pulang bersama suaminya. Perlahan dia mengganti pakaian perginya dengan pakaian sehari-hari. Begitu selesai, ia mengenakan jaketnya dan pergi ke lorong diluar kamarnya. Ditelusurinya lorong itu. Begitu tiba di ruang keluarga, Dilihatnya suaminya, yang belum juga melepas Armor-nya, masih duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Lantas didekatinya lelaki itu dan menepuk bahunya.

"Amato... Abang... Kenapa belum lepas armor ni?" tanyanya lembut. "Biasa pon Abang laju sangat kalau nak ganti baju lepas misi."

Amato memandangnya dengan wajah teduh. "Ah, maaf dik, Abang baru sahaja dapat mesej baru dekat jam _hologram_."

"Mesej baru?" istrinya mengerutkan kening. "Dari siapa?"

Lelaki di sampingnya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entah. Abang pon hairan sebab penghantar mesej ni berinisial '_Unknown_'. Abang tak tahu nak buka mesej misteri ni ke tak."

Sang istri terkekeh perlahan. "Mungkin sahaja itu mesej daripada Kak Nisa. Abang ingat tak kalau dia tu suka sangat bagi _prank_ dekat kita dahulu?"

Amato mendesah. "Entahlah, dik. Abang macam punya firasat buruk lepas terima mesej ni. Lagipun kalau Kak Nisa yang bagi kita mesej, seharus pon ada logo GIDO dekat ikon mesej dia, berhubung dia lah Ketua umum daripada askar tu," katanya ragu. "Tapi mungkin cakap kamu ada betulnya juga. Mesej ni betul-betul membuat kita jadi penasaran."

"Hmm- apa kata kalau kita tengok mesej ni bersama-sama?" tanya istrinya sembari menekan tombol buka pesan di hologram milik suaminya. Amato terkesiap melihat tindakan spontan istrinya itu.

"Adik, jangan buka dahulu-"

_BIP!_

Suami-istri itu langsung tertegun begitu pesan misterius yang terbuka itu adalah sebuah video. Video itu menampakkan latar sebuah ruang tidur luas, dihiasi satu jendela besar dan sebuah pintu serta sebuah meja kerja.

"Apakah-" Amato baru saja hendak mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya video itu bermain dengan sendirinya. Sebuah sosok tiba-tiba muncul dibalik meja kerja ruang tidur itu.

"Apa khabar, kawan-kawan aku? Dah lama kita tak jumpa."

Amato dan Istrinya terbelalak melihat sosok itu. Bukannya mengapa, tapi ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat sosok itu setelah dua tahun yang lalu menghilang dari publik.

"Haryan!?"

Amato dan istrinya tidak tahu apakah mereka harus sedih atau marah terhadap teman lama mereka itu. Haryan tertawa pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa korang berdua tekejut ni? Ingatkan korang rindukan aku ke apa," kekehnya perlahan. "Jangan la marah dekat aku. Kita kan kawan."

Ibu BoBoiBoy menelan ludah. Wajahnya terlihat pucat bak kertas. Tahu-tahu dia ling-lung, menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan tertawa keras-keras.

"Be- Bertenang, dik... Bertenang-" tukas Amato panik begitu ia melihat gejala histeria istrinya kambuh lagi. Cepat-cepat dia melesat menuju dapur dan mengambil air minum hangat dan botol aroma terapi untuk istrinya. Wanita itu masih saja tertawa-tawa histeris hingga nyaris seperti orang kesurupan. Spontan Amato memeluknya erat-erat, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudah, dik... Sudah... Abang ada disini..." desisnya lembut. Istrinya terisak dan tertawa beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia menangis sesunggukan di dada sang suami.

"Haryan... lelaki psikopat tu... Apasal dia... Apasal dia bagi kita _video call_?" tanyanya tersedu-sedan. Amato membelai kepala perempuan malang itu. Seharusnya dia menjauhkan istrinya sebelum video yang menampakkan sosok Haryan itu sempat terhubung. Dia tahu istrinya trauma terhadap 'teman lama' mereka, dan Amato menyesali tindakannya membiarkan istrinya ikut melihat video tersebut.

Dengan lembut Amato memapah istrinya ke kamar tidur. Disemprotnya wewangian aroma terapi di sekeliling kamar mereka agar perasaan istrinya jadi lebih baik. Begitu ia melihat perempuan itu telah tertidur, Amato mencium kening istrinya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi keluar kamar, hendak melanjutkan urusan dadakan dengan _video call_ dari Haryan.

"Sayang sekali, dia tak tahan tengok wajah aku," gumam Haryan dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Maaf, kawan. Tapi aku takde pilihan selain hubungi kamu berdua."

Amato menggeram. "Apa yang kau nak?" tanyanya berang. "Kalau cuma mahu cakap pasal kau jadi Ketua ONION, aku sudah tahu. Jangan ganggu kami."

"Hmm, awak ni memang naif sejak dahulu, Amato. Tak sangka sifat naif awak masih sama, nyaris tak berubah," gumam Haryan sambil tersenyum hambar. "Apa kata kalau aku termasuk kandidat 'Empat ketua kemansyuran' dekat ONION ni? Bernas, bukan?"

"Ap- Apa kau cakap?" Amato melotot horor. "Kau? Salah satu kandidat empat ketua tu? Macam mana-"

"Yah, ceritanya panjang. Tapi biar aku bagi tahu awak. Sebab aku mendapatkan posisi terhormat tu berkat bantuan Rosaline. Dia memang licik, dan aku suka itu."

"Mawar Liar... Ingatkan dia dah tiada-"

"Memang pon. Tapi dia dah urus benda tu sebelum Milyra belasah dia. Oh, ya. Saya pun baru sahaja balik dari tempat misi awak. Awak ni memang penghalang rancangan saya. Kalau sahaja awak dan Sfera kuasa awak tak muncul, dah lama saya hancurkan bandar tu bersama penduduknya sekali."

"Kau Monster!"

Haryan tertawa renyah. "Aku senang kau marah. Tapi yah... Saya masih tak sangka kita akan ambil jalan berbeda macam ni, Amato," ujarnya geli. "Oh, ya. Saya masih sayangkan tindakan awak menaruh BoBoiBoy di Pulau Rintis bersama Uncle Aba. Biar aku bagi tahu kau. Budak tu punya banyak potensi. Tak baik buang-buang potensi dia tau. Biarlah dia berdikari."

Lawan bicaranya mendesis. "Memang la saya nak dia berdikari," gumamnya berang. "Tapi berdikari jauh-jauh daripada kau! Jangan kau cuba apa-apakan dia. Kalau tak, aku sendiri yang akan bertindak!"

"Uhh, takutnya-" tukas Haryan dengan nada mengejek. "Harus saya akui, awak memang hebat. Sayangnya dengan kehebatan itu saya terpaksa memasukkan awak dan bini awak ke Operasi _Death List_ saya. Mari kita tengok sampai sejauh mana korang berdua akan bertahan. Sampai jumpa di alam kesengsaraan, Kawan lama."

_BIP!_

Video itupun berakhir, tapi Amato masih saja melototi _hologram_ itu. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding lorong rumahnya. Dipijitnya pelipisnya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit sekali.

"Amato, kau Okey?"

Amato mengangguk. "Tak da pe, pening sikit," gumamnya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dingin. "Tak payah kau cemaskan aku, MechaBot. Haryan takkan boleh buat benda teruk."

"Kau pasti ke?" MechaBot mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Haryan bukan lagi budak _nerd_ pemalu macam dahulu. Dia dah berubah. Dan kalau menurut apa yang dia cakap pasal 'Operasi _death list_' dia tadi, aku rasa dia tak main-main. Baik kau dan bini kau waspada."

Lelaki itu mengangguk lesu. "Mungkin kau benar," gumamnya sedih. "Tak sangka dia dah jadi teruk macam ni, padapun aku masih harap dia boleh sedar balik. Dah la, aku nak berehat. Penat selepas balik dari misi tadi."

"Okey, Amato. Selamat berehat."

Setelah melepas armor dari tubuhnya, Amato menguap lebar. Tubuhnya terasa lunglai. Ia lalu berbaring di samping istrinya yang sudah lebih awal tertidur. Dilihatnya wajah wanita itu lekat. Amato tersenyum simpul. Dibelainya pipi istrinya dengan lembut sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

**TAMAT**

**_(Berla__njut__ di__ ser__ial__ fanfic Mawar Liar)_**


End file.
